


And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

by Cheesecloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And toast, Demons fall so easily don't they?, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just a smidge of Time Travel, M/M, and Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “Oh tosh.” He staggers upward and glances around him. Ice fills his veins.Eden hadn’t changed a bit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Author's Faves





	And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

One moment Aziraphale was buttering his toast while lounging in his soft, tartan robe - the next, there was a warm flash like heaven’s light and he was on his ass on smooth marbled concrete.

Aziraphale groaned. He brushed off imaginary dirt from his - toga?

It was a creamy white that matched his suddenly out-and-about wings that fluttered against the winds.

“Oh tosh.” He staggers upward and glances around him. Ice fills his veins.

Eden hadn’t changed a bit.

Aziraphale tilted his head up. The flash really must have been heaven. What other force could bring him back?

Could they have restarted it all to have another go at the apocalypse? Aziraphale scoffed. He was feeling a bit chuffed. There had been a perfectly scrumptious jam he’d bought at a farmer’s market sitting aside his buttery toast, waiting to be enjoyed quite thoroughly.

Crowley would have walked into the kitchen soon enough. His cheeky husband would have kissed him a jolly good morning and have a good glare at his plants that hogged the sunlight in his favorite window. He’d never move them though. ‘ _Buggers wouldn’t grow properly in any other window in the flat_ ’, his darling husband would groan.

And of course, they would have grown just fine. But that window was Crowley’s preferred spot to coil up in. The best side of the flat to capture the longest rays of the sun. And if there’s anything Aziraphale knew about his husband, its that Crowley is too kind not to give his beloved plants the utter best.

He missed his darling already. And the toast.

Aziraphale heaved a great sigh and shuffled in his toga. Not as splendidly soft as his tartan robe.

Bugger this.

Aziraphale’s wings splay out to catch the sun’s warmth. There was something else in the air. He pulled his wings in close. Whatever it was, it was close by.

But there was nothing in sight. It was just the lush Garden behind him and the endless sands in front of him.

Aziraphale hummed to himself.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon,” a soft voice says beside him, making Aziraphale jump.

Oh, but he recognized him instantly after that.

And what a sight he was! Dark toga fetching as ever! His red flowing curls brought a sharp knife of nostalgia into Aziraphale’s heart and he couldn’t help but coo at his darling husband.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous dear!” Aziraphale laughed through watery eyes before pulling his demon flush against him and snogging the life out of him.

His wily lover staggered and gasped against him.

Aziraphale doesn’t care that heaven can probably see them now. There’s no way in heaven or hell that he’s going to give this demon up. Not for the world.

Crowley’s twitching hands finally wrap into Aziraphale’s toga when Aziraphale deepens the kiss.

He’s making such adorable soft noises against him, and Aziraphale can’t help but cradle the back of his flaming red hair and tugging ever so gently.

Crowley’s voice catches and breaks in a shaky, cracked whine. Aziraphale bites those soft, cool lips and delights in his husband’s pleasured cries.

Heat furls deep in Aziraphale, and he wraps his wings around Crowley’s.

Crowley breaks from the kiss and stares with dilated, shocked yellow eyes. He stammers and shivers against Aziraphale.

They’re still flushed together.

“Darling? You alright my love?”

Crowley whimpers. There’s a desperation in his eyes. It should be familiar. Aziraphale has seen it in his eyes before. But there’s something just a little different about his expression.

A little unfamiliar.

“W-what was _that_?” Crowley whispers in awe.

“That- my dear, that was a kiss.”

Crowley’s wings flutter and he touches his trembling lips with his fingers.

“I quite liked that.” His still startled eyes are flicking from Aziraphale’s uncertain gaze to Aziraphale’s kiss-bruised lips. He leans forward an inch but Aziraphale leans away.

“Darling...what’s my name?”

Crowley’s brows furrow in anguish as Aziraphale moves away.

“I dunno. Can we, er, do the kiss thing again?” His voice was still so soft, and he stared unsubtly at Aziraphale’s lips.

Aziraphale sighed. This wasn’t his husband. Perhaps he had gone back in time and remembered while no one else did. Or maybe this is an accident, and Aziraphale wasn’t meant to be back?

Was he going to have to relive thousands of years?

“Please?” The plea leaves Crawly’s mouth like a prayer, and Aziraphale’s attention is on him instantly.

The angel sighs, tortured.

“Oh alright, dear.”

Crawly’s eyes widen with a rush of glee, and Aziraphale leans in to kiss the demon chastely. It ends swiftly, and Aziraphale feels bad about it, especially after that thorough snog earlier.

But Crawly’s expression isn’t disappointed. It's actually quite dreamy.

“I liked that one too.”

“Oh bugger,” Aziraphale mutters. His love for the silly demon pulses and he can’t stop the smile that stretches on his face.

Crawly smiles back, and he’s taking in Aziraphale’s smile with greed.

“Oh, darling.”

“I like it when you call me that. Don’t know what it means, but the way you say it is just...” Crawly’s wings flutter in embarrassment. “I really like it.”

There’s something new in the air, but it's not another entity making their arrival. No, its a feeling.

Its got that scrumptious warm tang of budding love-

Aziraphale gasps.

“Crawly!”

“Yeah? Oh. Never told you my name.” He frowns at the ground that their togas touch. “You never told me yours.”

“Aziraphale,” the angel whispers.

Crawly glances up. “I like it.”

Aziraphale whimpers and kisses Crawly’s cheek. Crawly lights up like anything.

Aziraphale’s heart beats for him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, reliving all the years with Crawly. And reliving all the years when he decides to go by Crowley.

“I love you,” is out of his mouth before he can stop it.

That budding feeling in the air shudders open and blooms.

Crawly’s hands touch against the angel’s, and he holds on. The poor affection-starved, heaven-stripped demon clings to Aziraphale.

Heaven feels warm for once. There’s a light that’s growing, and Aziraphale understands.

This is some sort of mistake. He was never meant to be here. He searches Crawly’s face, his own twisting in anguish. Aziraphale won’t be here for long. He won’t be here to relive the world with his young, starry-eyed demon.

He won’t be here to give Crawly every ounce of affection and love in Aziraphale’s body.

Aziraphale tightens his hands around Crawly’s.

“My dear, you must listen closely. I just realized I don’t have enough time-“

Crawly must realize there’s something wrong. He leans in and rests his head against Aziraphale’s. “Not enough time? What’s wrong my angel?”

Aziraphale’s heart stutters and his face crumbles.

“I’m from the future. I haven’t been in Eden for over 6,000 years, my love. And I won’t be here for much longer. I don’t know how I got here, but I’m going back to my future. I can feel it.”

Aziraphale paused, taking an unnecessary breath as he kissed the tip of Crawly’s nose.

“I’m a stubborn one, Crawly. You’ll see. But don’t ever lose hope. I love you ever so fiercely.”

“I know,” Crawly whispered against him. “If it takes me 6,000 years to hear you say it again, I can do it. I can wait.”

The light is burning brighter just outside of Aziraphale’s sight.

“I must go soon, love. My darling Crawly. My kind, beautiful demon. You’ll meet me again on this wall. I’ll still be me. Just younger. And we’ll be smashing good friends from the start. Well, sort of-“

Crowley shuddered against him. His gold eyes were wet. It’s not a sight Aziraphale saw much of before. Snakes don’t have tear ducts after all. But they were there, and they were trailing down his cheeks.

So Aziraphale held them in his hands. He was cool to the touch, as always.

The light was blinding.

Crawly looked as though he could feel it too.

“I’ll wait for you Aziraphale .”

“I know.”

He kissed Crawly’s forehead, and the light overtook him.

“Angel?” Crowley was leaning against the kitchen counter. He was dressed in an equally tartan robe. A sharp coffee sat in a mug in his hands, and Crowley blew the steam away.

A familiar plate of toast sat in front of Aziraphale. The farmer’s market jam sat squarely beside it.

Aziraphale wasn’t hungry.

“Angel?” Crowley placed the mug aside and rushed over to his husband. “Angel, what’s wrong? You haven’t even had a bite of your toast- what happened? Is it heaven-“

“Maybe.” Aziraphale shudders. “Maybe not. Doesn’t matter now. I’m back.”

Crowley blinked, which he doesn’t normally do.

“What? Where are you back from?”

“The past, I should think. I was in Eden for about a half-hour.”

Aziraphale received no response, so he looked up.

His husband had a gobsmacked look about him.

“Crowley?”

“I remember. That really was a fantastic kiss. Remembered it for millennia.”

Aziraphale’s chair fell back as he stumbled up and out of it. Crowley accepted the sudden embrace and held tight against him.

“You remember? Darling, you’ve really waited 6,000 years?”

Crowley huffed, the soppiest grin on his face.

“You were right. You were the most stubborn bastard I’d ever met. Loved you every day of it though. Even the stupid magic tricks.”

Aziraphale chuckled against him. “They’re not stupid darling, they’re rather _mystical_ , I think. Oh, you’ve got a coin just behind your ear-“

“How long has that been in your sleeve.”

Aziraphale blushed. “A few months. I sewed a little pocket here just under the hem-“

Crowley crushed his lips against Aziraphale’s, unable to hide his wide grin.

Aziraphale pulled away a smidge. “I love you most fiercely, Crowley.”

Crowley’s eyes crinkled, and Aziraphale’s heart swooped. A familiar feeling was in the air.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Is that a Star-Wars reference?" 
> 
> "You're learning!" 
> 
> "I suppose so. I mean it was a quote on the back cover of this D.V.D-" 
> 
> "Where'd you- oi that's actual magic!" 
> 
> "Is it?" 
> 
> "..........................why did you make a pocket for my Star Wars DVD collection?!" 
> 
> "I love you?" 
> 
> "AZIRAPHALE!"


End file.
